


Семейный архив

by cat_ira



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_ira/pseuds/cat_ira
Summary: Пять историй о том, как время меняло многое, и одна про то, перед чем оно оказалось бессильным.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 17





	Семейный архив

**Author's Note:**

> Все началось с этих артов: https://vk.com/konindom?w=wall-79824780_24561  
> А потом я её позалипала на этот: https://vk.com/konindom?w=wall-79824780_25262  
> В тексте используются образы ТриоАУ от Konia (https://vk.com/konindom), Setsuka (https://ficbook.net/authors/80176) и Werpanta (https://ficbook.net/authors/2022908), в первую очередь, их Конрад и Олег. *.*  
> А ссылка более подробный комментарий к фанфику будет добавлен чуть позже в конце текста.
> 
> Бета - Любительница Хэппи Эндов

**О том, как всё началось и чем обернулось**

ТОГДА

— Я с этой хренью работать не буду! Даже если «это» ультрасовременная продвинутая хрень!

СЕЙЧАС

— Это ты Конрада устаревшим металлоломом назвал? Сейчас ты у меня получишь!

— Лейтенант Рид, бить новобранцев вам по статусу не положено.

— Чихать я хотел на статус. Ты слышал же?

— Несмотря на мой почтенный для андроида возраст, слуховой модуль работает в штатном режиме, лейтенант. И не только у меня. Поэтому капитан Андерсон только что подписал назначение Олега наставником этого индивида.

— Гм… ладно, тогда бить не буду. Не завидую я тебе, салага. Зато Олег из более позднего поколения, всё как ты хотел. Когда потребуется адрес похоронного бюро — обращайся, напарникам Олега там делают скидку на гробы. Пойдём, Конрад, дело само себя не решит. Что мигаешь?

— Лейтенант Рид, тут Коннор делает для капитана Андерсона заказ на полезный попкорн. На вас брать?

— К прибытию в участок Олега? Конечно, да. Солёный!

— Заказал!

**О том, как справиться с головной болью**

ТОГДА

— Детектив Рид, я б рекомендовал вам принять таблетку от головной боли. Сама она не пройдёт, мой прогноз показывает, что с течением времени спазм, который её вызывает, только усилится.

— Отвали, жестянка, и больше не смей меня анализировать!

СЕЙЧАС

И без анализа Конрад видел — от усталости, накопившейся за последние несколько дней, у Гэвина вновь разболелась голова. Сам бы он в этом ни за что не признался, но Конраду уже ничего не надо было говорить. Он просто подошёл ближе, приобнял, чувствуя накопившееся напряжение под пальцами. Конрад чуть надавил на шею, потом смелее, и Гэвин доверчиво расслабился, утыкаясь лбом в ответ. Отчёты датчиков мелькали на краю сознания: [температура в норме, пульс в пределах допустимых значений]. Конрад сбросил их и улыбнулся.

Не таблетка, но… и такой способ тоже отлично работал.

**О том, кто будет за рулём**

ТОГДА

— Детектив Рид, вы больше тридцати двух часов провели на ногах. Нет, сон стоя не считается. Вам не следует в таком состоянии садиться за руль. Зачитать статистику автомобильных аварий штата Мичиган за прошлый квартал?

— Какой по счёту палец видишь? Проанализировал значение? То-то же. Не дорос ты ещё, чтоб садиться за руль моей детки!

СЕЙЧАС

Конрад ощущал систему автомобиля, как самого себя. Ночь, дороги пустовали, лишь фонари проносились мимо один за другим. По правде говоря, смотреть на дорогу и держать в руках старомодный руль Конраду не особо было нужно, но Гэвин рядом так всегда чувствовал себя спокойнее.

Гэвин… Конрад регистрировал ровное дыхание своего человека. Поймал сигнал с фитнес-браслета: [пульс спокойный]. Заснул…

Конрад улыбнулся, пусть никто и не видел. «Очеловечился совсем?» — подколол бы за это Гэвин, но спящий Гэвин — тихий Гэвин. И пусть лучше отдыхает.

Конрад плавно опустил спинку кресла Гэвина, осторожно, чтоб не разбудить. Приглушил музыку, прикрыл его курткой, которую не глядя вытянул с заднего сиденья, и отключил голос навигатора.

До дома оставалось: [1:42:34].

Спи, Гэвин.

**О том, как строить планы на будущее**

ТОГДА

— Ну, что вылупился? Люди тоже иногда немного ломаются, — зло прошипел прибежавшему Конраду детектив Рид, который сидел под деревом. — Упустим этого гада в лесу — потом с собаками не сыщем.

— Олег лучше собаки, — возразил Конрад, сканируя повреждения. — Он перехватил погоню и идёт по следу. Расчётное время завершения его миссии: десять минут и тридцать шесть секунд.

Ушибы, вывих [можно вправить сразу], тяжёлое дыхание от быстрого бега, один будущий шрам. Да уж, азартная погоня за преступником по лесу в темноте — не самое рациональное решение, особенно когда имелась возможность воспользоваться наличием боевых андроидов с ночным видением, но в этом был весь детектив Рид. Или Гэвин. Они уже перешли на имена. Гэвин говорил: так короче и быстрее согласовывать действия, но в его речи наблюдалось всего 63% правдивости. Конрад сделал вид, что поверил.

Хотя они оба знали точно реальную причину.

[Гэвин Рид — статус «друг». Дополнительный путь — разблокировано.]

Конрад смоделировал несколько линий поведения, выбрал самую забавную (с Гэвином не всегда работал оптимальный вариант), приблизился, помог встать на ноги, незаметно введя обезболивающее, отпустил и, наблюдая за бегущими строчками таймера и отчётами сканера, с интересом спросил:

— Гэвин, а вы уже дали имя той кошке, которую мы заведём перед тем, как вы выйдете на пенсию?

И вправил вывих одним точным движением. На лице Гэвина промелькнула вся палитра эмоций — Конрад даже пообещал себе рассмотреть её на замедленном режиме позже — а ответом на вопрос стало лаконичное:

— Пфлять!

— Мне нравится, — оценил Конрад, правильно фиксируя повреждение. — Сразу видно её будущий характер.

— Может, это будет кот, — сказал Гэвин, отдышавшись. — Или собака.

— Вероятность последнего — не больше 23% по моим данным.

— Вероятность, что я доживу до пенсии, не сильно выше, — сказал Гэвин и поморщился. — Чёрт, а у тебя она вообще нулевая: андроидам же не положено.

— Рано или поздно я тоже морально устарею и не смогу поддерживать необходимый уровень качества выполняемой работы, — заметил Конрад.

Гэвин промолчал. Он явно понял не сказанное вслух Конрадом: если бы дело было до революции, то того бы просто списали в утиль. После — ещё прошло не так много времени, чтобы с такой проблемой столкнуться, но… в самой сути серии RK заложили функцию постоянного анализа всех возможных перспектив и последствий тех или иных событий.

Гэвин прислушался и нахмурился. Конрад не понял, почему: ничего необычного его датчики не фиксировали. Олег загонял свою жертву парой миль западнее, но это Конрад знал по данным внутренней сети, тут даже его слуха было недостаточно, не говоря уже о человеке.

— Чего-то не хватает, — сказал Гэвин. — Конрад, ты слышишь?

— Уточните запрос.

— Тут рядом река журчит, а комары не зудят над ухом, как должны в это время года. Тихо… не к добру.

— Я их ультразвуком разогнал, — развеял опасения Конрад. — Эхолокации мешали.

— Ещё и такую функцию запихнули, — фыркнул Гэвин. — Не переживай, устареешь для полиции, всё ещё останешься полезен рыбакам — мошкара и комары не устареют никогда. Надо затащить тебя на рыбалку в ближайшие выходные… когда-нибудь. Протестировать.

Конрад оценил предложение. В перспективе ближайших выходных пока не наблюдалось: расследование было в полном разгаре. А за ним, как обычно, нагрянет следующее. И ещё одно. При таком темпе жизни более эффективным способом отдыха для человека Конрад считал бы просто сон, а не бег в воде. С другой стороны, свежий воздух тоже полезен.

— Хорошо, — согласился Конрад. — Готовы выбираться из этого леса?

— Определённо, да.

СЕЙЧАС

— Пфлять, не кусай меня за ноги, когда я чиню Конрада, — возмутился Гэвин, но, как отметил Конрад, вытерпел издевательства и даже не дёрнулся.

— Мне всё ещё нравится, как мы назвали эту кошку, — сказал Конрад.

Пфлять нашла их сама. Точнее, просто в какой-то день котёнком свалилась с дерева на голову Конраду, разодрала пиджак и вцепилась в рубашку так, что трогать её никто не рискнул. Гэвин поржал, потом потребовал у Конрада отчёт его лаборатории по здоровью котёнка, выслушал и принял нового члена в семью. Хотя, как подозревал Конрад, Пфлять искренне считала: это она усыновила их, а не наоборот.

— Итак, готово, — постановил Гэвин. — Что говорит самодиагностика?

Конрад закрыл панель на руке, пошевелил пальцами. На внутреннем экране быстро пролетели строчки отчёта.

— Всё в порядке, — сообщил он.

— Шерсть не попала? — уточнил Гэвин.

— Не успела, я следил, — ответил Конрад и поймал Пфлять.

— Вот, а ты переживала: не сломал, — сообщил Гэвин ластящейся кошке. — Я заучил все инструкции и схемы к нему, даже те, которых официально не существует. Потому что кого-то приходится слишком часто чинить!

— Зато количество времени, проведённого тобой на больничном, значительно снизилось, — парировал Конрад.

— Ещё скажи, что шансы дожить до пенсии возросли, — сказал Гэвин, убирая инструменты.

— По расчётам, они уже достигли уровня 91,34%, я продолжаю работать над этим, — сказал Конрад. — И, как считаю, добился неплохих успехов, лейтенант Рид. Осталось всего-то два года, а потом у вас будет право уйти в любой момент.

— Пфлять, я стар, — удивился Гэвин. — Эй, ну что кусаешься, я не тебе.

— Как хорошее вино, — пожал плечами Конрад, которого всё давно уже устраивало.

Кроме фанатичной любви к кофе. Но Конрад смирился и признавал это как уникальную часть характера своего человека.

— И всё-таки, — задумчиво произнёс Гэвин, переваривая слова Конрада, — я почти дожил до пенсии, у тебя — аналогичный ей андроидский социальный пакет. Как мы вообще дошли до жизни такой?

— Если тебя успокоит, то я тоже не смог спрогнозировать такое развитие событий, — ответил Конрад.

— Ну раз даже ты не смог… — протянул Гэвин. — Зато… выйдем на «пенсию» и будем попутешествовать по миру, изучим искусство оригами, переедем на юг и откроем для души небольшую частную мастерскую-клинику. Раз уж я так навострился тебя чинить, то и с другими твоими сородичами справлюсь. А ещё я наконец-то высплюсь!

— Звучит как хороший план, — сообщил Конрад. — Только ты в него не веришь.

— Ну да, конечно, про «высплюсь» это я загнул, — признался Гэвин. — И вообще, ещё рано списывать себя со счетов, так просто от нас в нашем участке не избавятся!

**О том, кто возьмёт трубку**

ТОГДА

— Вы позвонили Гэвину Риду. К сожалению, он сейчас не может ответить на ваш звонок. Перезвоните позже.

Телефон Гэвина Рида не хотел успокаиваться ни на минуту. Постоянно кто-то звонил, пытался что-то узнать или сообщить. Расследование шло полным ходом, но люди-то не пластиковые, им надо есть, пить и хотя бы иногда спать. Конрад не хотел мешать Гэвину заниматься последним, перехватывая звонки один за другим.

— Добрый вечер, офицер Чэнь. Нет, детектив Рид пока занят. Что-то срочное? Он спит. Хорошо, я скажу ему перезвонить.

Конрад не говорил вслух — просто стоял на месте и мигал диодом на радость кошке Гэвина Нифертити.

— Капитан Фаулер, да, конечно, мы работаем над этим, — отвечал Конрад на следующий звонок уже голосом Гэвина. — Конрад вышлет вам отчёт в течение следующих десяти минут.

Нифертити повела ушами — словно услышала магическое слово «отчёт» — и закружилась под ногами, привлекая внимание к себе. Гэвину она тоже не давала писать отчёты, потому что всегда умела удачно выбирать время, когда надо полежать на клавиатуре или документах. Но Конрад — продвинутая модель. Он был способен, если того требовала ситуация, одновременно и гладить кошку, и писать отчёт.

— Здравствуй, Коннор. Нет, детектив Рид не злоупотребляет своими полномочиями, заставляя работать автоответчиком. Прислать тебе фотографию Нифертити, спящей на спинке стула?

***

— Хм… Конрад, а почему Тина на меня загадочно смотрит и спрашивает, действительно ли секс с андроидом лучше, чем с человеком; Фаулер упомянул, что отчёт в целом его устраивает; а ходячая Хэнкова кофемашина рассказала, как осуждает эксплуатацию андроидов в обмен на доступ к представителям кошачьих?

— Зато вы хорошо выспались, Гэвин.

СЕЙЧАС

— Абонент находится вне зоны действия сети. Перезвоните позже.

Конечно, это не совсем соответствовало действительности. Система коммуникации Конрада работала в штатном режиме даже в такой глуши, куда почти не пробивалась мобильная связь и Интернет. Но звонок несрочный, а Конрад был очень занят.

Он ждал и наблюдал.

Всё тихо.

В любой миг ситуация перед ним могла поменяться. Совсем как на работе, говорил обычно на такое Гэвин, и был по-своему прав. Только если ожидание на работе порой требовало невероятного напряжения всех систем, то в этом случае наоборот: журчание воды, запах листвы и лёгкое покачивание поплавка скорее приводили к восстановлению внутреннего порядка.

Не того порядка, когда он ещё не был девиантом, а эмоции казались назойливой рябью в системе. Нет, другого, иного порядка — как проступающее отражение собственного лица на успокаивающейся глади воды.

И вот поплавок дёрнулся, удочка в руках потянула вперёд — началось.

Битва один на один. Азарт. Технологии против природы. Расчёт против непредсказуемости. Напряжение, скользкие камни под ногами, натянутая до предела леска, блеск чешуи и… кульминация — трепещущаяся рыба в сачке.

Конрад приподнял его края, препятствуя побегу, поймал взгляд довольного Гэвина.

Это он его всему научил. Показывал, как правильно цеплять наживку за крючок, как подсекать, как бороться и побеждать. И что делать с тем, после того, как победил.

— На ужин будет форель, — постановил Конрад, после недолгого сканирования.

— Не имею никаких возражений, — согласился Гэвин.

Его улов уже был приготовлен, чтобы забрать в Детройт. Форель, пойманную Конрадом, тоже придётся взять с собой — целиком Гэвину не съесть её, и тут Конрад не мог сильно помочь, кроме как позаботиться о сохранности продукта. Ну и, конечно, убедиться в безопасности рыбы при помощи всех возможностей внутренней лаборатории, прежде чем давать её своему человеку.

Так повелось. Ловили оба — немного, в рамках лицензии — а ел только Гэвин (и иногда совсем чуть-чуть — их коты, если они не успевали уследить). Или не ел, большую часть рыб они, как и многие местные рыбаки, отпускали обратно на волю.

Ещё одно существенное отличие от охоты по работе.

Готовил чаще Гэвин, обязательно приправляя байками из детства о том, как был бойскаутом, как приобрёл старый шрам на локте, уже практически незаметный для человеческого глаза, как его дед учил подбирать правильную приманку для каждой рыбы.

Конрад и тут тоже наблюдал.

За непредсказуемыми язычками пламени, за уверенными движениями рук, за тем, как закипает в кастрюльке чай с травами (за последним, правда, — в инфракрасном спектре). А ещё за самым главным, чего на работе (да, к сожалению, часто и дома тоже) увидеть не мог — за отдохнувшим Гэвином. Без груза проблем, ядовитой язвительности и усталости от подтупливающих подчинённых, не ожидающего подлостей от окружающего мира.

Увлечённого, улыбающегося и, страшно сказать, спокойного. Ну, спокойнее, чем обычно на целых 34,28%, что по подсчётам Конрада вполне себе существенно.

Поймать и сохранить такой момент — не легче, чем удержать упрямую рыбу.

Тем больше Конрад свой «улов» ценил.

***

— Чуть не забыл, Коннор звонил, пока ты рыбачил. Сообщил, что я по-прежнему плохо на тебя влияю, в участке всё спокойно, а наших котов он после работы покормил. Хэнк спрашивал, не успел ли ты побить его рекорд прошлого года, а Маркус обещал потом перезвонить, готовься, у него, кажется, на тебя какие-то планы.

— Спасибо, что не дал им всем меня отвлечь.

— Конечно! Ничто не имеет право стоять между рыбаком и его целью. Ничто.

— Спасибо, Гэвин.

**О том, что объединяет**

ВСЕГДА

Конрад никогда ничего не забывает. Нет, он периодически чистит кэш от обрывков лишних мыслей и цифрового шума, сжимает архивами кусочки обыденности и скуки, но ничего не удаляет специально, даже если иногда хочется избавиться от увиденного навсегда и помнить только хорошее.

Конрад не ждёт подобного от людей, они ведь менее совершенны, но знает: Гэвин такой же. Он тоже не забывает, ни хорошее, ни плохое, а и того и другого в их работе всегда хватает.

Память — именно то, что делает их самими собой. Их опыт. Их переживания. Пусть и не сразу, но они научились вместе это принимать. Как есть — и двигаться дальше.

Но есть у Конрада та часть памяти, которой он дорожит больше всего. Его «семейный архив», в котором он собирает самые ценные кадры. Конечно, практически на них всех — Гэвин. Расслабленный или злой, подозревающий или спокойный, спящий или дерущийся — разный. Тот Гэвин, с которым они едва могли терпеть друг друга. А рядом же другой, синхронность с которым позволяет завершать им друг за другом предложения.

Материалов достаточно, чтоб создать даже полноценную реконструкцию в голове, но Конраду этого не надо. Тем более реконструкция статична, а реальность изменчива — и какое счастье иметь возможность её постоянно обновлять!

Чем Конрад и занимается, вновь отловив удачный кадр.

— Опять подвис? — фыркает Гэвин и неожиданно фотографирует его в ответ. — Скинь потом что у тебя вышло, папарацци.

Гэвин знает про «семейный архив». Не всё, конечно, но в общих чертах. На самом деле, подозревает Конрад, у того тоже имеется нечто вроде «досье» на своего андроида, но человеческая память хранит секреты надёжнее самой продвинутой техники. Порой даже кажется невероятным: как, оставаясь такими непохожими, используя разные инструменты, они вместе приходят к одному результату.

— Хорошо, — кивает Конрад.

И сохраняет ещё один кадр.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на комментарий к фанфику https://cat-ira.diary.ru/p219434992_kommentarij-k-semejnomu-arhivu.htm


End file.
